


My Dad is Single So Do You Like Him?

by SelenexKat



Series: Banginho and a six-year-old Jeongin [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cause I'm too soft for them, Chan as Jeongin's dad, Felix is doing god's work, Fluffy, I Tried, I lost all my uwus, Jeongin is six years old, Jeongin is the cutest kid, Kinda short but welp, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Someone help idk how to tag, lots of POV changes, that's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenexKat/pseuds/SelenexKat
Summary: “Hello mister? Can I ask you a question?”“Hm? Oh hey little one,” the man crouched down to Jeongin. “Are you lost?”“No, I wanted to ask you a question. My dad is single so do you like him?”





	My Dad is Single So Do You Like Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This was writen based on an amazing prompt by Lalazora~  
> She has a whole thread go check them out! Here's the link: https://twitter.com/lalazorachi/status/1037389237635739648
> 
> Banginho: In which 6 years old Jeongin thinks his dad (Chan) is lonely and ask strangers "My dad is single do you like him?". Even if its cute it doesn't work and leave most of the time the dad in question embarassed. Until one day, it does.
> 
> This is my first fic so please enjoy! :)

Raising a kid as a single father is hard.

Jeongin is a six-year old with way too much energy and a bit too much curiosity. Don’t get him wrong, Chan absolutely adores the boy with all his heart and works hard to give him all the happiness he can. But sometimes, said six-year old is a bit too much to handle.

Currently, the two were sitting on a park bench, feeding the ducks. Well, Chan was sitting on a bench. Jeongin was all ready to become a duck himself, quacking and flapping his arms. He suddenly stopped and looked to Chan.

“Daddy, why don’t you have a girlfriend?”

_Oh god._

“How do you get these ideas in your head? Daddy doesn’t want a girlfriend Jeonginie.” Chan reached to ruffle the child’s hair.

“Does daddy want a boyfriend then?”

“J-Jeongin baby, what gave you that idea?”

Chan wasn’t ready for this again. Cue the countless times Jeongin suddenly got the question in his head and the embarrassing moments that came with it. Jeongin was an outgoing child, and he had never been one that was scared of talking to strangers. The first time it happened, Jeongin had asked the waitress at the restaurant they were at if she liked Chan. She obviously said no, told Jeongin he was a cute kid, and left Chan in embarrassment. There was another time with the cashier, and another with one of Jeongin’s classmate’s mom, and now that he’s thinking about it, he should probably get Jeongin to stop asking people if they wanted to be his girlfriend. This was the first time Jeongin mentioned a boyfriend though.

Chan snapped back to reality.

He looked around and Jeongin was nowhere to be seen. 

“Jeongin? Jeonginie where are you?” 

Oh snap. Jeongin frequently wandered off, but Chan was worried nevertheless. He started looking around the park for Jeongin. 

~~~~~~~ 

Jeongin was on a mission. An important one. He had seen people be happy all the time with their partners, like the couples he saw walking through the park together all the time. He wanted that for Chan, for his dad to be happy like that. But first, he had to find someone good enough for his dad. 

That was a bit of a problem. There were a lot of people at the park and Jeongin didn’t even know where to start. Looking around him, he spotted two men on a picnic date together. He could ask them right? They would know what to look for in a boyfriend. He decided to approach the taller, blonde one. He seemed more cheerful and nice. Not that the other man was mean… he just looked scarier, dressed in all black. 

“Excuse me?” Jeongin spoke to get the man’s attention. 

“Huh? Oh hello!” the man turned to Jeongin and smiled brightly. “Is something wrong little guy?" 

“No. I just wanted to ask you a question. How do you get a boyfriend?”

The man looked stunned for a moment before he started laughing. The scarier man with him chucked a bit before asking Jeongin, “Aren’t you a bit too young to be getting a boyfriend?” 

“Noooooo, for my daddy, he’s single so I want to help him get a boyfriend.”

“Oh my god, I love him. We’re adopting this kid.” Jeongin was quickly pulled into a hug by the blonde as he squealed.

“Felix, no. He already has a parent.”

“Ugh, fine,” the man, who Jeongin now assumed was named Felix, said. “You just need to look for someone who is nice and will treat your dad well.” Felix scanned the people in the park near them. “You know what? Go ask that guy. He’s nice.” Felix eagerly pointed to a man going on a walk a bit away from them.

“Okay, thank you!” Jeongin smiled and ran towards the man.

 

_“Isn’t that Minho?”_

_“Shhhhh. I’m doing him a favor.”_

~~~~~~~

Jeongin walked up to the man. Felix was right, he did seem nice, peacefully walking and admiring the scenery.

“Hello mister? Can I ask you a question?”

“Hm? Oh hey little one,” the man crouched down to Jeongin. “Are you lost?”

“No, I wanted to ask you a question. My dad is single so do you like him?”

“Huh? Where’s your dad?”

Jeongin looked around. “Daddy?” he called. He couldn’t see his dad anywhere and started to tear up.

~~~~~~~

Minho did not sign up for this. He just wanted to go for a walk to get some fresh air after a long dance practice, but now he has a kid in his arms crying. He picked the small child up, trying to calm him down.

“Hey, it’s okay. What’s your name?”

The little boy quieted and sniffled. “Jeongin,” he whispered, wiping his tears away.

“Well Jeongin, let’s find your dad okay?”

Suddenly a man with curly black hair ran up to him, slightly out of breath. Minho quietly thought he was very pretty. Like very pretty.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to let Jeongin run off and I’m so sorry if he bothered you in any way. It’s just that he ran off so suddenly I couldn’t find him and I’m terribly sorry if he disturbed for too long,” the man, who he now assumed was Jeongin’s dad, was quickly spewing out even more apologies.

“Jeongin, is this your dad?” Minho turned to the child still in his arms. Jeongin smiled and nodded. Minho leaned in to whisper into the kid’s ear, “You know what? I do like your dad.”

Jeongin giggled. “Hey daddy, I found you a boyfriend!”

~~~~~~~

Felix watched as the man in front of Minho blushed. He smiled and turned to Changbin.

“I’m doing God’s work here.”

“Sure you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I liked how this turned out to be >_<  
> Hope you liked reading it!!~
> 
> EDIT: A few of you seem to want a sequel so if you have any ideas feel free to leave them! :)


End file.
